Dreaming Into Reality
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley 1-shot Talking in your sleep is'nt a big deal right? But what if someone was listening to those true feelings? What if they happen to be your crush? And no matter how dirty your dream is, would they turn it into reality? Good, bed fun. M to be safe


Summary: Liley- Talking in your sleep is never a big deal right? But what if someone was listening to those true feelings? What if that someone happens to be your crush? And no matter how dirty your dream is, would they turn it into reality? Good, bed fun…

**A/N Not much to say here, except this is just basically a little Liley fluff if anybody is looking for it lately. Oh yeah and I changed my pen name, well just lengthened it really. Remember _-oh.yeah-21_? Well _-oh.yeah.the.great.idiot-21_ sounds more fitting huh. lol. Anyway I hope you all enjoy...**

**Dreaming Into Reality**

Miley's POV

I open my eyes once more and there she is; sleeping so peacefully. Her silky blonde hair fell perfectly across her face; just half way. The morning sun hitting it just right to make it more shiny. I was very tempted to brush it up behind her ear, but I knew she might wake up. I was always tempted to do any little thing like this. She turned me on in so many ways that she had no idea. Oh yes, my best friend Lilly is my biggest and only crush I will ever have. I knew I will never love anyone else as much as I love her.

I usually woke her up when I was up, but when I looked at the clock it was 7am on a Saturday morning. I wanted too sleep in for another few hours, but once I was awake I couldn't fall asleep again.

Dad was at an early morning 'Hannah' meeting for me. So I decided to get up carefully and start making breakfast for both of us. Once I had slid my legs out of bed and turned around, I heard my name. I looked at my door, but it was still shut. I looked behind me. "Miles." I heard it again in another quiet mumble.

Oh, so Lilly talks in her sleep, I thought curiously. Even though we had sleepovers countless times, I never noticed before because we had always fallen asleep and woken up nearly the same time. But this made me curious to listen more, especially after what she said next.

"Mmhm, that's perfect Miley, don't stop." She mumbled quietly again. And smiling peacefully at the same time.

What the hell was she talking about? This oughta be interesting. I decided to stop from getting up and so I slowly and gently slid back into bed. I propped my head up onto my elbow and arm and stared at her, smiling and listening intently. At first I felt a bit guilty thinking about eavesdropping. But technically this wasn't, because basically she just happened to be talking out loud about her dream. So thinking of it that way, I stayed and waited for more of her voice to break the silence that filled the room.

"I know you want too and you know you want too. You want me Miley. Don't stop now, we've gone so far already." She whispered once again.

Those were sure long sentences. Did it really mean something? I decided to try something out. I gently laid my head down on my pillow and close to Lilly's face.

"Lilly" I whispered seductively in her ear, in the softest voice, hoping to become part of her dream and find out more. I did. She moved close to me and did much more then I expected.

"Yes Miles, just a little closer." She almost matched my tone of voice. And at the same time was moving forward and kissed the side of my mouth very gently. Since the touch felt so real, Lilly obviously realized she had now entered reality because her eyes became wide, once she felt the touch of her lips on the side of mine. It was apparent that she had been aiming right for my mouth. But I however, was simply smiling when she was awake with shock. I could hardly comprehend it. I could barely contain myself. She's feeling the same way as I have been.

She gasped and sprung herself back to the other side of the bed, so we were a few feet apart now. "Oh my gosh Miles I am so so sorry! I didn't mean too um…well I-I just…did I say anything before I did.…that?" she was out of breath and beads of sweat came down her forehead.

"Lilly who were you thinking about before you kissed me?" I chuckled. Lilly just lay there with her head propped up on her arm, looking a bit panicked still.

"It was just Jackson. Yeah I had to tell you sooner or later. I really didn't mean for it to go this far." She bit her bottom lip out of being nervous. And that was also a way I could tell she was lying.

"Come on Lil, there is no way you could be crushing on my brother." I said and kept the same, obvious tone and smirk as before.

"W-what would make you say that?" she tried her best to sound innocent, but failed terribly.

"Because you already know him too well, _and_ you've been in his room."

"Yeah that's true…wait a minute that's not fair, you can't-"

"Ha, gotcha." I laughed at her comment and my victory at quick trickery. "So are you going to tell me what you really were dreaming about?" she blushed at this question.

"Well, well only if you tell me if I talked in my sleep." I smirked at the thought of this; now this was something I could have fun with.

Since she was now on the other side of the bed, I scooted closer to her once again. I made it so our bodies were inches apart. Apparently this made her nervous, from the immediate blushing that took place across her cheeks.

"Yeah I could," I said quietly with a smirk. "…Or would you rather it become reality?" I whispered in her ear seductively and then moved back to look at her expression. Shock. Then she swallowed hard before she spoke again.

"So you, I-I mean I said…" it came out slowly and with much effort. But I cut her off to save her the trouble.

"Uhu, heard every word. And Lilly can I ask what that last part may have been about?" I asked, giggling a bit at the thought.

"W-well like I said, Jackson and I were just…"

"Lilly, would you give up the Jackson excuse already? Because why would you be saying my name, if it was about him?" I smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Well we just…Miles what are you doing?" she asked as I began scooting closer.

"I told you I heard every word Lil." I kept moving closer and then lightly moved part of my body on top of hers. Then I gently grazed my lips on hers. I quickly pulled back to see her reaction. A smile was slowly forming. "Do you want to turn that dream of yours into reality?" I whispered seductively.

"So do you….I mean are you saying that you feel the same way?" she asked as her smile widened.

"You bet I do. I have for awhile now." Then I leaned in for a kiss, but she pulled away.

"Wait Miles maybe, maybe we shouldn't...you know...so fast."

I was a little disappointed at this action and I knew she was too. But I had a quick thought to keep things moving.

"To quote a friend of mine 'I know you want too and you know you want too.' I got you there didn't I?" I couldn't stop smiling, as it was her who had said this.

"True, but still Miley..." I cut her off.

Once we kissed full on she seemed satisfied and didn't want to stop. It was amazing. I couldn't believe I had gone this long without her before. I was running my hands through her silky, blonde hair. And she began rubbing my back. Then before I knew it, we had both licked each others lips and our tongues were exploring each others mouths; an even more amazing sensation.

Then I realized there was more to come as I began lifting Lilly's shirt. My body was full on top of hers, so I rolled over to gain more access. But I was stopped after almost rising it to her bra.

"Seriously Miles, I don't think-"

I put a finger to her lips. "Well good, then let me think. Alright what was something else you said...oh yeah, "Mmhm, that's perfect Miley, don't stop." So don't you wanna _really_ feel what you were dreaming about Lil?"

Now a smirk appeared across her face. "Ooh, you are so bad." she giggled.

Lilly took my trap and we kissed once again. I knew she wouldn't stop once we started, from the amazing feeling it gave. Soon we needed air, so once we broke I began kissing her from her neck and down her stomach, as she breathed heavily in pleasure. Her shirt was still just scrunched up, so I could just see a bit of her stomache. But it would make things so much easier if it were off. I tried again. Her eyes were closed as she let me lightly slip off her shirt. She was obviously comfortable with this, as she still had her bra on. I rolled over and allowed her access to slip my shirt off as well. After she did, she began trailing kisses along my cheek.

Then under the cover of the soft sheets, I let my hands wander further down and on the ribbon of Lilly's pajama pants. She shivered slightly at my touch, but I ignored it and continued on to untie them. But as soon as I started to, she grabbed my wrist.

"Alright Miley, that's enough for now. I'm sorry, but I just don't want too go to far."

"Actually you're right, we shouldn't." I sighed as Lilly rolled off me. Then we both put our shirts back on. "Let's go get some breakfast ok?" I suggested and then we walked to the door.

Lilly stopped just before we went out. "Wait Miles, sorry to ruin anything, but I-"

"No it's ok, I understand."

"Listen, how about I make it up to you? Tonight is a Saturday night after all, so I could stay another night if you want." Lilly said. Did she really mean that?

"Are you actually suggesting...Lilly are you sure?" I smirked.

"Well this morning has almost gone by, but tonight...well tonight we'll have more privacy and more time...if you know what I mean."

"Ooh I get it, well ok then. I can't wait." I gave her a quick kiss and then linked arms with her and we walked downstairs, ready to make ourselves breakfast.


End file.
